


Storm Surge

by Evilbunnygirl93



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blood, First Kiss, Flooding, Fluff, Hurt, M/M, Unconsciousness, idk if the relationship is established, it's up to you, or - Freeform, pre-game, storm surge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 14:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilbunnygirl93/pseuds/Evilbunnygirl93
Summary: Prompto gets hurt in the safety of his own home during a bad storm





	Storm Surge

**Author's Note:**

> So I survived Hurricane Irma and we had a little damage to the house. My brother's apartment had very little damage, but sister's place took a beating. We know some people who's homes got flooded and I saw a lot of that on the news, too. Anyways this was inspired by the damn hurricane.  
> I wrote it this morning so it's not too long, but I hope you guys still enjoy it!  
> Word Count: 1938

            Prompto was not prepared for this. He knew they were going to get a storm, but he didn’t think it would be this fucking bad. It had hit when he was still in class and Noctis offered for him to come stay at the citadel, but Prompto said he would be okay. So he went home, kicked back on his couch and turned on his video game, messaging Noctis to join the multiplayer game.

            They played until the electricity went out a couple of hours later and Prompto groaned. He texted Noctis telling him his power went out. Noctis wrote back saying he still had power and that Prompto could come over. It was tempting, but the wind was blowing like crazy and he didn’t want to be caught out in it nor did he want to endanger Ignis to come pick him up. He said he would be fine and went to bed.

            Several hours later, Prompto woke up to the sound of the something banging on the side of the house. He got out of bed and stalked over to the window only for something to ram through and knock him over. Rain poured in as the wind tore the curtains right off the wall. Prompto groaned, rubbing his stomach as he rolled onto his elbows. There were small burning stings on his arms and face as he moved around. He looked at the large tree branch that had come through his window before stumbling up to his feet. Prompto held his side as he felt an intense pain going through his lower left ribs. He managed to grab his phone and camera before getting out of the room and closing the door. Prompto groaned leaning on the wall and slowly made his way to his bathroom.

            When he tried to turn on the light switch, it wouldn’t work.

“Just great.” He grumbled. Instead, he turned the flashlight on his phone on and immediately saw the blood rolling down from a cut on his left cheek, one on his chin, and his right eyebrow. Both of his arms were covered in small cuts and blood. He quickly dug through the cabinet under the sink and pulled out his first aid kit. Prompto’s hands shook as he opened the white tub and the contents fell all over the floor.

“Shit.” He whimpered, He slowly knelt down, trying not to cry as he did. He picked everything and took a deep breath before pulling himself back up. He had to lean on the sink for support at first. He looked back up in the mirror and noticed blood running down his neck. Prompto lifted his chin and saw a gash on the side of his neck, going down and across the front over his Adams apple. The window in the bathroom started to shake as a gust of wind hit and Prompto didn’t wait. He threw his phone and camera in the first aid box then stumbled out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

            The wind was making a low howling noise outside and was shaking the windows in the house. Prompto made it to the stairs and slowly started making his way down. He was about halfway when his foot slipped on a step. He let out a loud yelp as he fell and rolled all the way down. The breath was knock out of his lungs when he landed on his back and ceiling began to spin.

 

~~~~

 

            The first thing that came to Prompto’s mind was that he was cold and could feel water around his ears.

 _‘Did I fall asleep in the bathtub again?’_ He thought staring up at the ceiling. It took him a moment to realize he wasn’t in his bathroom. Then he remembered walking down the stairs. He groaned rolling his sore body over into a puddle of water and lifting himself up. Prompto gasped watching water rising in his living room. The window was closed, but water was leaking through it like a faucet. He could see the water level outside was even higher. There was the distinct sound of glass cracking and small cracks were starting to spread across the window. Glass shattered, but it wasn’t from the living room window. Prompto knew it came from the kitchen. He did his best to ignore the pain in his side as he crawled to the stairs and started climbing back up.

            It felt like forever for him to make it to the top of the stairs where Prompto collapsed and cried out in pain. He groaned and gasped for air. He yelled, lifting himself up enough that he could crawl, but he looked down the stairs real quick and saw the water rising step by step. Prompto slowly crawled across the floor. He was losing energy fast. He made it halfway down the hall before his arms gave out and he fell forward. Every breath he took sent shocks of pain through his body and at this point he couldn’t tell if he was shaking because of the pain or cold or both. Prompto tried to lift himself up again, but only collapsed back down. Prompto barely comprehended his bedroom door swinging open and a roar of wind splashing water into the hallway.

 

~~~

 

            Prompto couldn’t make heads or tails of anything. Every time he opened his eyes, things seem to be blurry. It was silent one time and another he heard voices. None that he recognized. Prompto had seen a blurry figure at one point and he thought they were talking to him, but he was sure he was dreaming. There was more wind at one point, and it was incredibly loud. He seemed to have been floating in the air though. Prompto went back to sleep.

            He knew he had woken up more, but he wasn’t sure which parts were real and which were dreams. There had been people talking, there were other noises he couldn’t place, and he could smell food sometimes. Other times the smells weren’t so pleasant. Noctis had talked to him, that he remembered. When the conversation happened is another issue entirely. So when Prompto felt warm and dry instead of cold and wet, he wasn’t sure if he was dreaming again or not. He shifted and groaned when he felt a slight pressure in his side.

“Prom?” He heard Noctis.

Prompto struggled to open his eyes and felt someone grip his hand. Slowly, lights came into view and he squeezed his eyes shut groaning from the brightness. There was a click and a pat on his shoulder.

“That should help.” Ignis spoke.

“You sure he’s waking up this time.” Gladio had asked.

“Come on, Prompto. Open your eyes.” Noctis begged squeezing his hand. So he tried again. Slowly his eyes opened up and his vision was blurry, he could barely make out anything except for dark figures. He blinked several times and finally, things started to focus. The bright light was gone and instead a dimmer one had replaced it. Or so he thought.

            Noctis was smiling down at him with watery eyes. “Finally.”

“Noct?” Prompto’s voice was low and rough. He let out a short cough and there was a straw placed against his lips. Ignis was holding a cup of water for him so he slipped the straw between his lips and sucked greedily at it. When the water was empty, Ignis pulled the cup away and Prompto nodded in thanks.

“What happened?” Prompto mumbled.

“There was an unexpected storm surge in your neighborhood.” Ignis explained. “It rose seven feet, flooding all the houses in the area. By the time rescuers had made it to your home, you had lost quite a bit of blood and they feared hypothermia was about to kick in. It was luck that they made it in time.”

“You have two broken ribs.” Noctis added quietly. “And they it had taken the doctor almost an hour to get all the glass out of your arms. There were so many people injured and had to be brought to the hospital that they ran out of curatives. They said we could transfer you to the Citadel once you woke up though.”

“Transfer?” Prompto yawned.

“Yeah, you’re kind of being held together by stitches and bandages at the moment. When we get you to the citadel, we can get you some potions and fix you right up.”

“Don’t waste them on me, I’m barely hurting.” Prompto mumbled rubbing his eye. He stopped looked at his bandaged hand then at Noctis. “I’m a mummy.”

“Well at least you’re a good looking one.” Noctis chuckled then smiled softly. “I’m so glad you’re okay.”

“You and me both.” Prompto smiled back.

“And using potions on you isn’t a waste.” Noctis said. “You’re worth more than every potion, gil, and person in the world to me.”

Prompto blushed. “Noct…”

Ignis cleared his throat. “I shall make arrangements for your transport. Gladio would you inform the doctor that Prompto has awoken?”

“Yeah. The princess needs some alone time with the only person that matters to him.” Gladio snorted, but was smiling.

Noctis’s cheeks became pink. “That’s not what I mean. I just meant—”

“We know.” Gladio laughed waving his hand as he and Ignis walked out of the room.

            Prompto squeezed Noctis’s hand and smiled up at him. “Thanks for staying with me.”

“I wouldn’t leave you. If I had known this was going to happen, I would have made you come back home with me.” Noctis said softly.

“You couldn’t have known.”

“Still I could have at least sent for you when the storm got worse.” Noctis said.

“You can’t always save everyone.” Prompto smiled. “Besides, I made it out okay.”

“You were unconscious when they found you, Prom. You remained unconscious for three days after that. I wanted to get you the Citadel, but the doctors wouldn’t let me move you. Said you were considered critical condition. It was so frustrating.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize!” Noctis groaned. “This isn’t your fault.”

“I know, but I didn’t mean to worry you.” Prompto mumbled. He moved his arms back to try and prop himself up, but Noctis stopped him.

“Don’t, you might pull a stitch. You were given some serious pain killers so you won’t feel anything, but you can still hurt yourself.”

Prompto nodded with a faint blush. “Just wanted to give you something.”

“Hmm? What’s that?” Noctis asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Lean down here for me.” Prompto said and Noctis moved forward. When Noctis was close enough, Prompto reached up to pull his head down into a soft kiss. Noctis eyes widen before they slowly closed and he pressed into the kiss. They slowly parted and smiled at each other before Noctis gave Prompto’s forehead a peck. Prompto took a deep breath as his eyelids grew heavy.

“You can sleep if you want. I’ll be here when you wake back up.”

“Should I wait for the doctor?” Prompto mumbled.

“If you’re tired, then rest. She can always come back later and if anything we’ll have you moved to the Citadel by the time you wake back up.” Noctis said taking a hold of Prompto’s hand again.

“Sound’s good to me.” Prompto whispered, his eyes sliding shut. He felt Noctis’s lips press against his cheek and he knew he wasn’t dreaming right then, but he was quickly falling into a peaceful sleep. The last thing that crossed his mind was his house and camera, but he’d worried about that when he woke back up. Right now, everything was okay.


End file.
